Points In Time
by Darkened Past
Summary: Lilly reflects on points in time and isn't surprised to realise they all lead back to one Miley Ray Stewart. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Hannah Montana, cos if I did, I'd be rich and I'd probably dance a lot more. I'm just working with the stuff that's between the lines.

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Miley/Lilly

Summary: Lilly tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Miley Ray Stewart

Notes: Just a short one, couple of chapters long. Read and Review. Would love to know your feedback. I'm going to be basing some of the fic around episodes, but I'll be playing with them. Changing them a lil bit. Oh yeah. Flashbacks in Italics.

**Chapter 1**

I don't know the exact moment I fell for her. I really don't. There wasn't just one moment where I was like 'Oh, wow, Yep I love Miley'. It was more natural than that. At first I really started noticing her, noticing us, the way we act together. Then it kind of progressed from there. Admitting I had more than friendly feelings towards her wasn't really a big deal. Well to me anyway.

I do remember the first time I had… Well, let's just say non G rated thoughts, about her.

It was 2006 and Miley was really nervous about messing up one of her shows, after stuffing up the national anthem at a Lakers game…

_**flashback**_

"_But what if I forget the words to one of MY songs?" Miley says, stressing. I place my hand on her back for support "Or if I forgot to put my costume on. Then, I'd be singing in my underwear!"_

_My hand suddenly stops it's movements on her lower back, freezing. A small smile graces my features as my mind flashes to Miley dancing around in her underwear._

"_That'd be quite a show." I say with a grin on my face_

_I remove my hand from Mileys back suddenly; somehow I can't touch my best friend when I'm imagining her dancing around half naked. _

_I snap out of it when Miley clicks in front of my face_

"_Hey! Best friend in need here" She says pointing at herself "Nobody said to stop rubbin my back." She says with a pout_

_I sigh and grin at her, moving my hand to her lower back. She relaxes instantly to my touch _

"_Princess." I mumble_

"_You love it." _

_And she's right. _

Miley dancing half naked stayed with me for a really long time, it eventually progressed from half naked, to a strip tease, to fully naked. Then the dancing stopped.

Yep, no more dancing, more… Umm… Grinding? She would walk up to me in my dreams and we'd be doing things that I'm sure a 15 year old girl shouldn't be imagining her best friend doing.

Even after all of that, all the dreams, I still didn't think that my feelings towards Miley were anything close to love. I really didn't think too much about it at all. I avoided it.

I'd see Miley and everything would be normal, we'd laugh, chat and mess around together. We'd fight. We'd make up.

By the time we were 18 I knew I wanted her. I still didn't admit it was love but I knew I wanted her in some way shape or form other than being my best friend. I wanted to be the one to hold her. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to make her feel needed, wanted, lusted, I wanted to invoke passion in her. Wanted her to scream at my touch.

I needed her to want me.

When we were 18 and she was dating Jake Ryan again, I fell apart. We had the biggest fight we'd ever had, because she slept with him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lils can I tell you somethin?" Miley asks, more excited than I've ever seen her_

"_You're Hannah Montana?! I knew it!!" I ask mockingly _

"_Yer a regular comedian Lils." She says rolling her eyes "Fine, I won't tell you."_

"_Aww come on Miles, I was joking. Tell me." I say as I make her sit on her bed and gently poke her side "Tell me Tell me Tell me!"_

"_Me and Jake, we… Ya know, took the next step." She says nervously_

"_YOU HAD SEX WITH JAKE RYAN?!!!" I say, louder than I wanted_

"_Sweet nibblets Lilly!" She screams, lunging at my mouth and tacking me to the bed "Ya want my dad to kill the boy? Geez" She says, still keeping me pinned to the bed_

_I can't process this. Not yet. Not with Miley invading all my senses. I struggle underneath her, but I can't budge_

"_Get off of me Miles." I say, sounding more pathetic than I wanted to. _

_She looks at me for a second, trying to read my eyes_

"_Nah, I think I'm comfy." _

"_Aww come on Miles." I plead. Fine. "Were you, ya know, safe?" I ask, scared of the answer_

"_Geez, yes! I'm Hannah freakin Montana for cryin out loud! Kids look up to me!" _

"_Are you happy?" I ask, a few decibels softer than normal_

_She raises her eyebrow and looks at me with a smile _

"_Yeah, I really am." Is all she says_

_She stays sitting on me, not speaking. I've been with Oliver for 2 years now, and we still haven't made that progression. He's wanted to. I haven't. I guess I was waiting for something more. _

_As if sensing my sombreness Miley adjusts herself on me, sending shivers into places that Miley shouldn't be sending shivers._

_She leans down slowly and embraces me in a hug. Tears spring to my eyes as she whispers "You're the best friend a superstar could want, ya know that right?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Hannah Montana, cos if I did, I'd be rich and I'd probably dance a lot more. I'm just working with the stuff that's between the lines.

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Miley/Lilly

Summary: Lilly tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Miley Ray Stewart

Notes: Just a short one, couple of chapters long. Read and Review. Would love to know your feedback. I'm going to be basing some of the fic around episodes, but I'll be playing with them. Changing them a lil bit. Oh yeah.

**Chapter 2**

_She leans down slowly and embraces me in a hug. Tears spring to my eyes as she whispers "You're the best friend a superstar could want, ya know that right?"_

"_I can't believe you slept with him Miles." I say pushing away from her _

"_What do you mean? I'm 18 and I love him." Miley says like it's the simplest answer ever "He isn't just some guy I met on the street. I've known him for years Lil." She says, growing impatient_

"_Exactly! You've known him for years and he's always disappointed you! Let you down. I just don't get how after everything he has done to you how you not only forgive him so easily, but you have sex with him as a reward." I semi yell, trying to rein in my emotions._

"_He's changed Lilly! He isn't the same guy he used to be." Miley pleads, her southern accent becoming more prominent the angrier she gets_

"_You know what Miles?" I say getting up from the bed and walking towards the door "I don't give a shit if he is a different guy, if you had listened to anything I have ever said, you'd realise why I'm upset." I pause by her door handle to stare at her shocked expression _

"_I guess you're just not the girl __**you**__ used to be, Miles" I say with a shrug "You're the one that's different."_

Things changed after that night. After that moment. After that second. After the words fell from my lips all my walls kinda closed off. I spent more time with Oliver and I spent every single moment possible avoiding Miley.

I couldn't deal with it and I didn't fully get why. I knew I had a mild attraction to Miley, but I felt hurt by her actions.

I didn't talk to Miley for 2 months after that incident, after 1 month Oliver started getting annoyed and curious

**Flashback **

"_Lilly, seriously, this is crazy! You need to make up with Miley." Oliver says_

_I sigh and head butt the table at Rico's _

"_Seriously Oliver, we've been over this 1000 times, there is nothing to make up, Miles and I are just drifting apart." I say repeating the same script I've repeated the past month_

"_I know you better than that Lils." He says dejectedly _

"_Come on crazy, let's go do something crazy!" I say grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him towards the beach_

"_Fine, I'm coming with you, but you'll have to tell me eventually." He says with a small smile_

_I stop and pull him closer to me and place a gentle kiss on his lips "I'm sure I could find some way to take your mind of Miley." I say, hopefully as sensually as I wanted it to_

I won't paint you a picture of what happened that afternoon, cos of all the ways my first time played around in my head, I never imagined it would be because I wanted to shut Oliver up.

Shortly after that Oliver and I broke up. It was a mutual thing, Oliver said that he would always see me as a best friend but he didn't think we were in the same place and I told him that I was attracted to girls.

Surprisingly enough he wasn't all that shocked, after the initial 'It wasn't me who turned you?' comment that is.

**Flashback**

"_It wasn't me who, err, ya know, made you gay was it?" Oliver asks nervously_

"_What?! No!!" I say almost as nervously as him. I haven't fully processed this myself yet_

"_Phew, you sure? I mean that kinda info can ruin a guys rep." He says jokingly_

"_Yes I'm sure; trust me it isn't an easy thing to tell someone, let alone your ex-boyfriend who is also your best friend!" I grumble _

"_Oh" He says smiling at me like he has the answer_

"_What 'Oh'?" I ask confused, cos I'm pretty sure I don't know the question_

"_Now I know why you and Miley aren't talking!" _

"_What? No! Miley doesn't even know! We're not talking for other reasons." I say heatedly_

"_Ah ha! So you admit it! You and Miley aren't talking?" He beams_

"_Oh for cryin out loud! No, we're not speaking; we got into a fight about her and Jake." I say "Happy now?"_

"_Lils –" He says, sitting next to me on my bed, placing his arm over my shoulder "Do you, ya know, have feelings for Miley?" He asks _

"_Ollie," I sigh, not knowing what to say "I honestly don't know. I don't think so? I mean, I can acknowledge that Miley is really pretty, but I don't think it's anything more than that." I say raking my hand through my hair_

I wasn't lying. At the time. At the time I really thought my feelings for Miley were just normal best friend type feelings. Above all else, at the time, I actually really didn't like Miley.

It's funny how that works though, only the people you love the most, can you hate with such passion.

I constantly avoided her. She'd come up and talk to Oliver and I'd walk away. She'd call; I wouldn't answer. She'd text; I wouldn't reply. It was easier this way.

Even after the tabloids were plastered with the news of Jake Ryan cheating on his long time, on again off again, girlfriend; I still didn't get in contact. In my mind she got what she had coming to her. She knew what Jake was like.

You see, it was easier that way. Ignoring her. When Miley wasn't around I could hate her. I could keep the act up. When I'd see her I'd instantly melt, I'd want to say sorry, to make up and I couldn't have that. I was too proud. I knew in my heart of hearts that I was right.

Didn't mean I didn't want to kill Jake Ryan any less. Nope.

_**Flashback**_

'_Oh come on!' I curse to myself. I'm no good with queues, what's the hold up anyway? All I want is the new Pearl Jam CD, is that such a big ask?_

"_No fucking way" I mumble to myself, seeing what's causing the big distraction_

_I push my way through the crowd and make my way to the front_

"_Jake Ryan." I seethe _

"_In the flesh baby!" He says turning to face me "Lilly? Wha –"_

_He is cut off mid sentence by my fist connecting with his face _

"_Don't call me baby!" I say as he is down on the ground "And so help me Jake" I say, leaning closer, noticing his already swollen lip "If I catch wind of you hurting her again, a swollen lip will be the least of your worries."_

_I start to storm off, leaving his adorning fans slack jawed and confused_

"_Hypocrite!" He yells "You think you hurt her any less?" _

_I stop for a moment, taking in his words, trying to think of a come back. There is none though._

_He's right. Jake Ryan is right._

_Gah! That's horrible. _

It was 2 days after the Jake incident. 2 Weeks after Miley and Jake broke up, 1 Month after Oliver and I broke up and, you know, I came out. And 2 months since my last words were uttered to Miley.

I was in my PJs, watching The Muppets. Mom was in Chicago and had left me the house for a week. I was eating breakfast. It was a Tuesday. It was shortly after 10am.

_**Flashback**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_I pause my DVDs and put my Count Chocula on the table 'Who the heck? I swear if it's one of them sales guys I'm gonna knock em one' I snicker to myself 'My left hook is getting pretty good'_

"_Hello- " I say as I open the door only to be pushed past by an angry Miley_

"_Lillian Marie Truscott!" Miley fumes "You'd better start explaining yourself!" She adds_

_I look between my pyjamas to my uneaten cereal to the TV then back to Miley._

_I'm confused_

"_No please, come right in Miley." I say with more venom than was intended "What do you want Miley?"_

_She stands there with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. She's wearing black short shorts and a white tank top with a purple gothic cross on it, just above her right breast. She looks amazing._

"_Why Lilly?" Is all she asks and I take the time to look into her eyes, finally seeing the hurt in them_

_And it dawns on me, this is about __**him**_

"_Oh my god! After all that he has done, you're still here to fucking ask why?" I ask incredulously "You're unbelievable! Get out!"_

_She stays still as I continue pointing towards the door_

"_You're the one who brought him up; I just want to know why?" She asks, still angry "You've ignored me for 2 months, you've been rotten and you've let it be known that you hate me. So explain to me. Why is it when you find out that my boyfriend cheated on me, you deck him?" She moves closer to me, pointing her finger at me "You make NO sense Lilly!"_

_I sigh and make my way into the lounge room, sitting in front of the TV and pointing at the other sofa, motioning for her to sit down._

"_You're right." I say simply "I don't make sense. I've been a complete asshole to you. And I was sure I hated you." I see hurt flash across her face and I instantly feel bad._

_I make my way to kneel in front of her and take her hand in mine and she looks away from me, with tears in her eyes_

"_Look at me Miles." I say and wait for her to look at me "I hurt you cos I was hurt. I don't get the why's and how's but I was and I wanted you to be too. But it's not OK for him to hurt you. The moment I saw him, geez, all these emotions just erupted, the thought of him hurting you just, it __**hurt me**__ and so I hit him. He deserved it."_

"_Lilly –" she says slowly, still with hurt in her voice_

"_No, lemme finish." I take a deep breath "I'm sorry. I really am. So much has happened in the past 2 months and I've really missed my best friend. If there is anyway you could forgive me, I'll promise you that I'll never hurt you again."_

"_Promise?" She says, smiling at me_

"_I promise." I say and she pulls me up into a bone crushing hug_

_I breathe in deeply and hug her back, tears springing to my eyes as I get lost in everything that's Miley._

_Oh shit. _

Yeah that's how I admitted to myself that I loved her. It wasn't all rainbows and puppy dogs from then on though. I was nowhere near ready to admit it to other people.

* * *

Oh yeah, The Muppets, Cereal and some Jake punching.

Read and review guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Hannah Montana, cos if I did, I'd be rich and I'd probably dance a lot more. I'm just working with the stuff that's between the lines.

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Miley/Lilly

Summary: Lilly tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Miley Ray Stewart

Notes: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you're all bloody awesome! It's only a short chapter, but better than nothing yeah?

**Chapter 3**

After my little 'Yep, I love Miley' revelation things got weird. I loved her. Nobody would have picked it though. After the fight, as normal as things got, they were still as awkward as all fuck when it was just me and her.

Miley was convinced I hadn't entirely forgiven her. I was scared shitless. I still hadn't told Miley I was gay; I knew that if I did she would piece everything together. I figured there was no point in telling _anyone _about the 'Big Gay Lilly' revelation till I had found someone I wanted to spend time with.

I mean, I wasn't completely alone, I had Ollie; he was amazing with everything. I actually spent a lot of time crying to my self, wishing that I could just love Oliver. That I could be happy to spend the rest of my life with him. It didn't work though.

School was over. Life was just beginning. And I was lost.

So I did something about it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ya know? This should be me goin." Miley pouts "I'm the international pop star here." _

"_Jealous much?" I say, rolling my eyes_

"_Jealous nothing! I just can't believe you're deserting me!" Miley sobs and pushes me slightly "Do you get how much I'm gonna miss you?"_

"_Yeah" I say while pulling Miley into a hug "Probably about half as much as I'll miss you."_

"_Then simple, Stay! Or take me with you! C'mon!" Miley says, still gripping me tight._

"_Nah, not that simple. I needa do this, Miles. Things aren't right with me at the moment, I needa re-group. It's only 6 months, I'll come back and we'll party." I say with a smile_

"_I know, but still, we've never been apart longer than a couple of months and even then we're on the phone every couple of hours." Miley says, stepping away from me slightly, crying._

_I start to cry, realising how much I will miss her._

"_I know, I know, but it'll be ok, I'll write all the time, and we'll chat constantly, plus, I'll bring you back presents."_

"_Fine. Go on, leave me, your flight has been open for ages now. Just, take care, yeah?" She says, hugging me briefly_

"_OK, you take care too." I step away a little "I love you, Miles, don't forget that." I say, as I kiss her forehead_

_I turn to walk away from Miley and she suddenly grabs my hand, staring at me intently for a second_

"_I love you too, Lils, always." _

_I smile briefly at Miley, as I reclaim my hand. I nod to her and make my way to the gates._

_Australia Baby!!!!!!!!!_

I landed in Australia at the start of their summer. I traveled for 5 months, stopping to see the attractions along the way. I was amazed at how different the place was. Is it wrong that I was expecting Kangaroo's and Crocodiles to be household pets? Don't get me wrong, I had my share of Australian wildlife, but it was nothing like I expected.

It was in Melbourne that everything changed. I landed a job part time for a telephone company based right in the city, and most weekends I went surfing down the Great Ocean Road. Bells Beach was amazing!!!!

I had settled down in Melbourne for 6 months when we decided to return home.

Yes we.

Her name is Jen. She has lived in Melbourne for 3 years, with her Dad. She was born and spent 16 years of her life in L.A. but decided to go spend some time with her Dad in Australia. We met in Brisbane while she was vacationing and we instantly clicked. We'd been dating for 7 months.

When I started talking about missing home and my friends and how I was considering going home soon, Jen said she'd come with me. She said that our time wasn't up yet, and that unless I tell her otherwise, she was coming too.

I was thrilled.

_**Flashback **_

_I land at LAX and am hit with a burst of unusual cold weather. The cold in Australia is different, harsher, colder. I stop and smile for a second and it dawns on me; I'm home._

"_Babe, I can't believe we left sunny Melbourne for dreary L.A. I got jipped." Jen says, pouting slightly._

_I stop to face Jen and take a moment to let my eyes wash over her. She's roughly 5"7, with dark brown hair and green eyes, she's been surfing her entire life and has the body to go with it. She's way more femme than me; opting for skirts and dresses, where I am pants and jeans. I rake my hands through her shoulder length hair and bring my hand to rest on her cheek. I lean in after a moment and kiss her slowly._

"_Hmm, OK, I guess I can handle it." She says, smiling slightly and pecking me on the lips again._

_We walk towards my mom, Oliver and Miley. I instantly grip her hand tightly; a little nervous about what's to come. I make eye contact with Miley and her eyes drop slowly to our hands; her smile fades and it's replaced with a look of confusion._

_We reach everyone and I'm assaulted with hugs and questions for a couple of minutes before everyone focuses on Jen._

"_Right." I say, chuckling nervously "Everyone, this is Jen; my girlfriend…."_

Jen was amazing. Through everything. She knew my past with Miley; we'd spent many a night talking about it. Jen came out to her parents when she was 15, so her support was amazing.

Mom handled everything better than I expected. I think a lot of that was to do with Jen though. She's the type of person you can't hate. She reads people so well and does anything in her power to make them feel at ease. By the end of our second week back home I was convinced Mom liked Jen more than me.

Ollie was, well, Ollie. He loved Jen from the moment he met her. He turned to me shortly after I came back and told me to 'Hold onto that one', saying he didn't believe that I could click with somebody as well as that. We both knew though, both knew the part he left off at the end. The part that haunted me. The words he nearly said... 'Besides Miley'.

* * *

That's all for now guys, thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Hannah Montana, cos if I did, I'd be rich and I'd probably dance a lot more. I'm just working with the stuff that's between the lines.

Rating: 15+

Pairing: Miley/Lilly

Summary: Lilly tries to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Miley Ray Stewart

Notes: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, absolutely love it. The story has kinda gone off in a different direction than I initially intended, but bear with me.

**Chapter 4**

The more time I spent at home. Integrating Jen in with my 'old' life, the more I realised how alike her and Miley were. It actually scared me a little bit.

Jen's birthday is November 22nd, just one day before Miley's. Everyone loves her. She's can calm me down when I'm angry and then make me insanely angry with just a look. She's very touchy feely. I can tell exactly how she is feeling, just by looking into her eyes. And she has an amazing singing voice.

_**Flashback (suggested listening music My Hero (cover) by Paramore)**_

_I get to the front door of the apartment Jen and I rent in Malibu and I can softly hear the strumming of a guitar._

'_Wow, I know Jen said she could play, but I never realised how good she was' _

_I silently open the door and make my way quietly into the Lounge. The guitar stops for a moment. I pause. 'Has she heard me?'_

_The guitar starts again, accompanied with her signing._

'_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around'_

_I'm floored. She's amazing. She never, ever told me she could sing. I'm frozen on the spot; she still doesn't know I'm here. _

'_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary'_

_I slowly make my way into the lounge room and take a seat opposite her, staring intently into her eyes. She smiles at me slightly and continues singing_

'_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around'_

_I watch her fingers move effortlessly over the strings, generating melodies I could only ever dream of being responsible for._

_She still hasn't stopped looking at me. Passion burning in her eyes with every note she plays._

_I stand up and place my hand over hers, stopping her from playing. _

_I take the guitar from her and place it on the arm chair_

"_You've been keeping secrets from me Ms Kingsly" I say as I sit down on her lap, straddling her. I place my arms on either side of her head; resting my forearms on her shoulders_

"_Wow, I've never had someone hate my singing so much before." She says with a grin "You come in, take my guitar, I'm hurt Lil." She says with a pout._

"_Hate? Hate you reckon? I think maybe it was the opposite." I lean in to kiss her and gently push her onto the couch_

"_Let me show you how much I love you and your music."_

That was the first time I told Jen I loved her. Jen's voice really is amazing. It's unique and deep and I do love it.

She's no Hannah Montana though.

Still you should have seen Miley's face when I told everyone about how great Jen's voice is. Or my face, 3 minutes later.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom, we're here!" I yell, walking through my mom's front door hand in hand with Jen_

_I turn to smile at Jen and give her a quick peck on the lips_

"_Mom you'll never believe how AMAZING Jen can sing!" I say loudly "One of a kind I tells ya!"_

"_Really? I'll have ta here ya sing one day, Jen" I stop abruptly in my tracks, confused_

"_Miles?" I squeak, trying to hide my shock "Whatcha doing here" I ask as politely as possible _

_Jen stops by my side and greets Miley with a polite Hey while nudging me in the arm. I assume it's to stop me being such an idiot._

"_Your Mom invited me for dinner, that's not a problem yeah?"_

"_Stop being so rude Lillian, of course it's fine, you're welcomed here anytime Miley!" Mom says suddenly, cutting me off_

"_Of course it's fine Miley, I think you just shocked her" Jen says, pointing her thumb towards me_

"_Come on crazy, let's go sit down"' Jen says while linking my arm and walking me to the table. God I love this girl. _

_. . . _

_We nearly make it through dinner unscathed. Between Miley being distant and curt and Jen being bubbly and awesome, I'm lost._

"_So, Jen, what's that I heard about your singing? Lilly never mentioned you could sing before" Mom asks, laying a hand on Jens forearm._

"_It's nothing Heather, really, Lilly didn't know cos I don't sing that often. I've been singing all my life." Jen says dismissingly. I look at Miley and her face kind of freezes. Hundreds of emotions running across her face, only for a split second though, when she notices me watch her, she smiles._

'_What's going on there?'_

"_Mom she is being modest, I was absolutely blown away!" I say with a huge grin "One of the best voices I've heard in ages." _

_I look over at Miley, to try and see her reaction. I see the same emotions running through her. _

'_Oh my god!' I suddenly realise 'She's jealous! Why though? Cos Jen can sing.' I scrunch up my face for a moment, confused. I turn around and look at Jen again; she's still talking to my mom, oblivious._

_I smile to myself, happy of my new found power. I stop smiling to take a drink of coke._

"_Well I'm no Hannah Montana that's for sure!" Jen says as I spit my coke out of my nose_

"_What? Why would you say that?!" I ask, to the amusement of one very smug Miley._

"_Yeah Jen, why would you say that?" Miley asks curiously_

"_Oh, we all know that Lilly here has a big ole crush on Hannah Montana!" Jen says, and kisses me quickly _

"_Isn't that right baby?" Jen says, not realising the ramifications of her words._

"_No! That's so not true!" I say. I'm sure I'm bright red right now, but that doesn't stop me from taking a moment to look at Miley. She's smug. Bitch. _

"_Oh please Lil, there's nothing to be ashamed of!' Jen says, stopping to look at my confused Mother and a very intrigued, smug, Miley. "I've never seen somebody get so worked up over a singer before!"_

"_Jen, please stop." I plead and Jen stops to stare at me for a second, confused. She suddenly grins wickedly. Mom takes this as her queue to start clearing up._

"_OK, I won't tell them about the time you cried during that 'True Friend' song." Jen says poking me in the ribs "Or that time that you punched a wall cos you heard that rumour that she and that Zombie Slayer guy." _

_My head hits the table repeatedly, why won't she stop. _

_Miley stares at me, confused, for a moment, before grinning wickedly._

"_Jen. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I say while head butting the table. How did this get so out of hand? Miley is looking all smug._

_Jen pats me on the head and tells me I'll get over it._

"_I'll get over it, but I'm cuttin you off babe." I say and Jen raises and eyebrow "Seriously, No sex for a week." I say and Miley spits out her drink_

"_Oh please, you won't last!" Jen says "You can't go a day let a lone a week!" _

"_Yeah." I say, locking eyes with Miley "Who am I kidding?" _

_Lilly 2 – Miley 1._

_Game on!_

_

* * *

_

I don't own My Hero (originally by Foo Fighters) But in my head Jen sounds exactly like Hayley from Paramore.

Sorry for the delay guys, life through a spanner at me, then an entire tool box. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Notes: Sorry for the delay! I know where I want to take this fic, but getting it outta my head and onto paper isn't easy!

**Chapter 5**

Things went from weird to, well, weird after the dinner. I still hadn't caught up with Miley one on one and any time we were together she was bitchy and distant. Her entire attitude was different and I couldn't put my finger on it.

In all honesty I didn't want to think about it, ya know? I'd spent so many years revolving around Mileys universe that it felt _good_ for once to have my own life, for her to have to watch me. I know that's kinda fucked up, but things always got a little fucked up when Miley was concerned.

Everything kind of blew up on New Years Eve; Jen and I were throwing a small party at our place, about 20 people came, all friends, new and old.

There were drinks.

Nibblies.

And Karaoke.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Miles!" I greet, walking up to my brunette friend and hugging her. As my arms wrap around her body, a jolt of electricity sparks inside of me. I squash the feeling down, not wanting to delve into that right now. She pulls away from me slowly after about 10 seconds and looks me in the eyes, confusion and concern gracing her features._

"_Lillian Truscott." She says warningly, raising one of her perfect eyebrows "Have you been drinkin?" _

_I giggle slightly, and realise just how much alcohol I must have consumed by now _

"_Aww come on Miles! Tis the season and all that crap." I say and run my hand down her arm softly._

_Miley shivers at my touch and continues to stare intensely at me_

"_I've missed you Lil." She says so softly that I'm left wondering whether I heard it at all, or whether my mind is playing tricks on me. I don't think too much into it and pull her into a hug_

"_I've missed you too ya big goof ball!" I breathe into her ear "I've really missed my best friend lately, do you know where she's been?" I say, asking the question that has been playing on my mind so much lately._

_We pull apart slightly; still close enough for Miley to be invading all my senses._

"_I dunno Lilly, I mean, you're back, and I've missed you crazy, but I guess I, err, I dunno, I just don't know where I fit into your new life" She stammers out, and for the first time I think back to Jen and __**everything**__ that has happened since Miley and I were this close. _

_I instantly feel guilty and take a couple of steps back and look around us, hoping that Jen hasn't witnessed this exchange._

_I look around the spare room where we've been for the last few minutes and breathe out a sigh of relief when I realise we're completely alone._

_I sigh and sit down on the spare bed, placing my head in my hands for a second._

"_Whatta ya mean Miles?" I say staring her straight in the eyes "You're my best friend?" _

_She sighs and starts fidgeting nervously. And my heart suddenly thunders in my chest. She's adorable. I forgot how cute she is, how her simple 'Mileyness' makes me weak. That's why I fell for her in the first place ya know? Not the Hannah confidence, not the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous, but because she can be everything that she is, and still be the nervous, sweet, shy girl that I've known for a decade._

"_You know what I mean Lilly." She says slowly "You left and didn't give any good reason, just that you needed to sort your stuff out, you barely talk to me, and when you come back you're not only gay, but you're in a long term relationship." She says with pent up frustration "How can you even call me your best friend when I clearly know NOTHING about you?" She starts crying _

_I get up and slowly walk towards her, trying to sooth her "Geez Miles, don't cry" I say as I try to hug her_

"_Don't Lilly." She says with slight anger "Don't touch me." She steps away from me and moves to the bed and sits down._

"_I don't get you Miles. Seriously, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but its something I kinda needed to figure out for myself."_

_She stays silent for a couple of minutes before she stands up and walks towards me_

"_You didn't give me a chance Lil." She says, still teary eyed_

"_A chance for what Miley?" I ask hesitantly cos I'm not sure I want to know the answer _

"_It doesn't matter; I guess we'll never know now." She says and steps towards the door _

_I grab her arm before she can reach the door_

"_No you don't Miley Ray Stewart!" I say, angry for the first time "You barely speak a word to me in weeks, then all of a sudden you're all 'You never gave me a chance' a chance for WHAT Miley? I'm with Jen now, I love her!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" She says, anger pouring off of her "You love her? SHE IS PRACTICALLY ME! Explain that one Lillian?" She folds her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow at me_

"_I can't believe you!" I seethe "Get over yourself, Miley. Despite what you might think, not everything revolves around you!"_

_I start to walk out of the room. I'm down the hall when I hear her say "Bullshit Lilly, Hannah Montana!"_

_**2 Hours Later**_

_Miley has avoided me all night and I can't say I'm upset about that. The nerve of that girl! _

_The party is fairly lively, and Jen is standing at the Karaoke station singing "The Climb" by my very own best friend. Jen is awesome, but I can't help but cringe. Miley is standing to the left of the stage and is cheering Jen on, what the fuck is that about?_

_As the song wraps up Miley whistles and gives Jen a hug. I sit and watch them for a minute, trying to decipher what they're saying, while not looking like a total scumbag for staring._

_Jen steps away from Miley and towards a group of her friends and Miley walks…. To the Karaoke machine?! _

_What the fuck is she doing?! She can't sing in front of these people! She's Hannah freakin Montana! _

_I start to make my way towards her, hoping I can catch her before she starts._

_Her voice stops me in my tracks though_

"_Now y'all know I don't sing, but Jen asked me nicely, so how can a girl resist??" She says staring at Jen then looking me straight in the eye "This song is probably not what you'd all expect me to sing, but it kinda sums up a conversation I had earlier today."_

_As she says the word today she smirks in my direction. 'Aww fuck, what is she doing?' _

_(Suggested listening music You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette)_

_**I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both**_

_I frown at the realisation of what she is singing. Alanis? Really? At least I don't think people will realise she's Hannah. She still hasn't taken her eyes off of me._

_**  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me?**_

_She points at herself on the word 'me' and continues to shoot daggers at me. I look around and spot Jen, staring at her wide eyed_

_**  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
Does she speak eloquently  
and would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
**_

_She throws her hands around and keeps looking between Jen and I. Shit. Jen is going to flip._

_**  
'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive  
**_

_I'm beyond pissed now, what the fuck game is this girl playin at? I look to see Oliver making his way towards me, and I signal him to stop._

_**  
And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away**_

_She points at me! She actually points at me on the word away and I can't tear my eyes away from her. _

_**  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
**_

_Jen starts staring at me as tears start streaming down my face. I can't look at her though, not now._

_**  
You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
**_

_I'm still standing here wide eyed and crying, unable to move and Miley starts to make her way towards me_

_**Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
**_

_Miley is standing in front of me now, and is staring straight into my eyes, anger pouring off of her. I look to Jen, she is confused. I can't deal with this._

_**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**_

_She pokes me on the word replaced and again on the words 'Fuck Her'. I can't take anymore; I storm out of the house down the front steps. _

_I see Jen out of the corner of my eyes and she steps towards me "Not now Jen" I say pleadingly, she nods her head and walks away._

_I continue walking and I hear someone running after me._

_I stop and turn around to see a crying Miley _

"_What the fuck Miley!? What the fuck were you thinking?!" I yell at her pushing her slightly _

_She grabs my shoulders and pushes me into a tree, pinning me there. I struggle for a second, confused, when all of a sudden I feel her lips on mine._

'_Holy fucking shit, Miley Stewart is kissing me' _

_I feel the same jolt of electricity buzz through me that I always feel when Miley touches me, only this time it's 100 times stronger. I still haven't responded to the kiss and I try to push her away, which only makes her kiss me harder. She's raking her hands through my hair and I loose all control. I open my mouth and our tongues are suddenly duelling. I run my hands up her back and feel her shiver at the touch which makes her moan into my mouth. _

_She kisses me with a fierceness and passion I've not felt before. And an urgency and desperation which makes me weak in the knees. _

_In between kissing and running her hands all over my body, she tugs on my jeans and she mutters something about 'Always loving these jeans'. I moan at her words and push my tongue further into her mouth._

_I could kiss Miley forever. This is all I've ever wanted. But I can't do this._

"_Stop" I say as I pull my head away from hers. She stops and pouts at me, a spark shining in her eyes that I haven't seen in months. _

"_You never gave me a chance to figure out how much I love you." She says, stroking her fingers down my face._

"_I've wanted to hear you say that for, shit, longer than you'll ever know." I say to her and she takes that as a cue to kiss me again. I hold my hand up to stop her though._

"_But I'm with Jen and I love her." I say, suddenly unsure about everything in my life._

_She stares me down for a second_

"_Do you love her more than you love me?" She asks, fear shining in her eyes_

"_Impossible." I say simply. And it's true. I'll never love anyone more than the girl in front of me "But I owe her more than this Miles." I say as she touches my cheek again, brushing tears away, tears that I didn't know I was crying._

"_I won't wait forever Lilly." She says as she leans in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "We've waited long enough."_

_She walks away from me and I fall to the ground, not crying, just sitting. Thinking. _

_I don't know how long I've been out here but next thing I know, Jen is crouching down in front of me._

"_Hey Skater girl." She says as I raise my head to look into her eyes, eyes which are brimmed with tears "You just need to answer me one question. Honestly" _

_I nod my head for her to continue, not breaking eye contact _

"_Do you still love her?" She asks_

"_I'll always love her Jen" I say "But I'm __**in **__love with you." _

_She smiles her crooked smile and I lean in to taste her lips, it's a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss which previously would have me swooning. But I've been tainted now. Nothing will be the same._

That was the first time I lied to Jen. Unfortunately it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Read and review guys. What did you think? I know Alanis is a little Out of Character for Ms Miley Ray, but I was digging it, I can totally imagine her being pissed and screaming that.**


	6. Chapter 6

OK, I have reworked this chapter a lot. Removed some stuff. So please have a read over it and let me know what you think.....

Big shout out to **Satan's Camaro **for beta-ing this for me.

**Chapter 6**

**(Flashback)**

Jen and I make our way back to the party about twenty minutes later, after I'd explained to her that nothing was happening between Miley and I. I told her that Miley was just in a bad place at the moment and she lashed out because we had a fight about her ex earlier…

_Another lie…_

We walk through our front door arm-in-arm and I notice two things. One, everyone is still partying and clearly not missing us. Two, Miley is still here, laughing as she sits with Oliver.

I freeze for a moment, not sure whether I'm happy or sad that she's still here, but painfully aware of a feeling in the pit of my stomach which seems to arise whenever I see Miley. I shrug it off and turn to Jen. "Hey babe, I'm just gonna run upstairs and freshen up a bit. I must look like death." I say.

"Lil, it's nearly midnight though!" Jen says with a pout.

I lean in and kiss her gently for a second before responding. "I'll be quick." I say as I kiss her passionately, "Or you could just come with me and we'll skip the midnight kisses and go straight for the good stuff?" I whisper into her ear, while gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Horn dog," is all she says as she pushes me in the direction of the stairs. "Doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll find someone to kiss at midnight." She says as she grabs our gay friend Rob by the hand.

I'm still chuckling to myself as I stand in front of the mirror in our bathroom, cleaning the make up from my face.

I take a moment to go over everything that's happened tonight: arguing with Miley, her singing, us kissing, and lying to Jen. I hate lying and liars in general, but I'm convinced that I've done the right thing. I'm protecting Jen.

I make my way out of my room a couple of minutes later, feeling and looking refreshed.

"**10!"** I hear everyone shout out from downstairs. I start to walk a little faster, hoping to make it downstairs before they count down to one. As I walk past the second bathroom I notice Miley stepping out – she looks like she's been crying.

"**7!"**

We both stop for a second and stare at each other.

"**6!"**

I'm overcome with emotions for a brief second as I push her back into the bathroom and close the door.

"**5!"**

I push her back against the door and press my body flush against hers. I rake my fingers through her long hair.

"**1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

I lose control of all my senses and lean in, kissing Miley with everything I have. My heart nearly explodes through my chest, my stomach flip-flopping a million times. She moans into the kiss, driving me insane. I start to place small kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

I feel tears sting my eyes as I suddenly realise that it wasn't a fluke. I really could kiss Miley forever.

"Mm... Lilly!" She rasps out, her voice laced with desire. She moves her hands down my back and grabs my ass.

I let out a little gasp and start to suck on her pulse point, moving my leg slightly to be in between Miley's, pushing my knee into her warm center. Miley groans and grinds into my knee, moving her hands from my ass to under my shirt, raking her finger-nails down my spine.

She continues to grind into my knee and looks straight into my eyes, noticing the tears that are stinging my eyes. She stops all movements for a second and stares at me, gently wiping away my tears with her thumb. She leans in slowly and kisses me again. This kiss isn't like the other ones – rushed, desperate, and laced with longing and passion. This one is soft, gentle, but somehow still full of passion. This one, quick kiss somehow breaks me more than any of the others.

Time stands still for a moment as our hands start to explore each other's bodies. Years of desire is clouding my vision. In this minute all I can think is: _I want Miley_.

I move my knee so it rubs directly into Miley's crotch. She grinds herself into my knee and moans my name. It's when she moans my name that everything hits me.

I'm making out with Miley. I'm getting Miley off... in the bathroom of my house that I share with my girlfriend.

"Miley…" I say as I push away from her. "That was… well… amongst other things it was a mistake."

"Huh." She says, "Did you accidentally push me into a wall and make out with me?" Miley says, with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so, Lil."

"Fine. Maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe I really loved every minute of it." I say, stepping closer to her and briefly intertwine our fingers. "And maybe it's taking a stupid amount of self-restraint to not do it again. That doesn't change the fact that I have a very real girlfriend that I love waiting for me downstairs and is going to start wondering where I am."

I see pain flash over her features and disappear as she lets go of my hand. "You want this, Lil." She says with a grin, "I'm one-hundred percent sure of that. You want this as much as I do." She says, tears in her eyes.

"Miles…" I say, moving to touch her again, but rethinking it at the last minute.

"No, Lils." Miley says as she steps towards me and places her hand on my shoulder. She slowly runs her hand down my arm and leans in to kiss me again.

"No Miley!" I say as I push away from her. "We can't do this, this isn't right for any of us. I love you like crazy, but shit, give me time."

"What exactly do you need to figure out Lilly?" Miley demands, "You love me, I love you. I know that it's complicated because of Jen but we're meant to be. Me and you forever."

"I'm sorry Miles, but, these are the cards we've been dealt." I say and walk back into my room.

About a half-hour after that, Jen comes up stairs looking for me and finds me on the bed. She asks where I was and I tell her I wasn't feeling well and must have drifted off.

**(End Flashback)**

Nothing between me and Jen was the same after that night.

About 30 minutes after that Jen comes up stairs looking for me and finds me on the bed. She asked where I was and I told her I wasn't feeling well and must have drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

**PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 6 PRIOR TO READING THIS… IT HAS CHANGED.**

**Chapter 7**

Shortly after New Years Eve Miley went on a sudden 'Holiday' which coincided nicely with a surprise Hannah tour of Asia and Europe.

When Miley told me she was going away for 2 months I was over the moon. I thought it solved all my problems, remove Miley and everything is back to normal.

It wasn't that simple though; it never is when it comes to Miley. There was always constant reminders, Hannah interviews, Photo's, memories, heck I couldn't even use the other bathroom any more, Jen tried to make me go in their one day and I nearly had a heart attack. No, this time, it wasn't easy to have Miley away. It made it worse.

Running away from Miley just wasn't working any more, unlike when I went overseas, being away form her made me _miss_ her more. We never really resolved anything and the New years encounter kept playing through my head on repeat. Every time Jen kisses me, or we have sex, all I think about is Miley, about how kissing her felt, or how it would be if it was Miley beneath me, moaning in ecstasy.

I couldn't win.

Jen would continuously ask me what was wrong, and I'd constantly answer her with 'Nothin babe, just tired'. It was only a matter of time till that stopped working.

**(Flashback)**

'Golf, Tennis, Oprah' I sigh dramatically 'Why is nothing ever on!' I stop changing the channel for a second and look over at Jen.

"Let's do something babe?" I say to Jen, who is busy typing away on her laptop. She looks up over her laptop at me, head crooked and smiling.

"Sure. Can you explain to my boss tomorrow why I didn't finish the report her asked for then?" She says sweetly

"I'm sure I could" I say as I stand up and walk over to her "Or you could just quit, and be my full time sex slave." I say, leaning over the top of her chair and kissing her quickly.

"Hmm sounds like a horrible job, I heard there is no dental." She says, kissing me swiftly and then pushing my face away "Now let me work!"

I laugh at her for a moment and give her a quick peck on the forehead.

As I walk over to the couch, I suddenly get sad. I look over at Jen again, watching her type away furiously. Mileys face flashes in my mind and I shake my head free of the traitorous thoughts. I look at Jen again. 'I wish I could love her'.

I change the TV station again and see the face of some nameless reporter, interviewing 'Ms Hannah Montana'

"Hannah Hannah Hannah!" The over happy presenter says "That was quite a concert you had last night!"

"Thanks Steve, I like to think that all of my concerts are as entertaining as possible." Miley says, seemingly happy and cheery

"Well I hear that you played a brand new song last night, we actually have some footage of it, from all accounts it was an absolutely amazing song! Quite a treat for your English fans."

"Well I hope so! I've been working on the song since the start of this year, and thought it would be a great debut for the song."

"Lets show the folks at home the song we're talking about. Do you want to do the honours of introducing the song, Hannah?"

"Absolutely. Y'all are about to hear '7 Things', will be available on iTunes from the end of next month, Enjoy!"

The screen flashes to Miley/Hannah on stage.

_'How are y'all doin tonight?' she screams and is responded to by a wail of screams and shouts_

_'I've had an absolute blast tonight guys, so I'm gonna let y'all have a sneak peak of my new single.' More screaming is heard and Hannah grins _

_'I actually wrote this song while on tour, and its very personal for me, I hope y'all enjoy!'_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear_

_The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like_

_The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotised  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you.._

By the end of the song I'm in tears. My mind flashes to Miley pinning me against a tree telling me she loves my jeans. It flashes to all the stupid, silly things we've said and done.

I turn the TV off and turn to see an intrigued and concerned Jen staring at me.

"You OK babe?" She asks nervously

"I don't think I am, Jen" I say solemnly "I don't think I am."

"It's Miley isn't it?" I freeze up at the mention of her name. I breathe out a defeated sigh

"I love you Jen, you know that?" I say looking at her, she nods and makes her way over to sit next to me.

"Yeah you do, I'd never say otherwise." She says, tears running down her face "But you're in love with her. I've been trying to deny it, I even tried to just let go of what happened on New Years, but you can't." She says as she takes my hand

"I love you, Jen" I say, crying hard and gripping my hand

"I thought that once you kissed her that you might have gotten it out of your system." She says softly "I hoped you had."

"You knew?" I ask, shocked

"Yeah." She says as she wipes the tears from my eyes "I saw my girlfriend and her best friend making out for 5 minutes. The funny thing is, when I spoke to you, and asked you if you loved her, I wanted so much to believe you, but I saw the kiss. I see the way she looks at you, the way you smile whenever someone mentions her name, even when you don't realise it. You love me. But you'll always be in love with her."

I leans over and kiss her fiercely "I'll stop, Jen, I want you, I chose you."

"I wish it was that simple. But I'll always be second best. It's OK Lil, we've had out time." She stands up and steps away from me

"I wish I could love you the way you deserve Jen." I say softly, staring at the wall.

"I wish so too. But after the song, I couldn't stand in the way between you two any more." She says

"The song could be about -" I stop abruptly for a second. "What song?" I ask, hoping I didn't just give away Mileys secret

"I have to admit" Jen says "I thought I was crazy. Your obsession with Hannah, the fact that you freely admit you love Hannah's music, unless you're in front of Miley. The fact that Miley not only sounds, but looks exactly like Hannah Montana. After New Years everything just fell into place."

I say nothing for a second, not sure whether I should admit that it's the truth, or deny it completely.

"You.." I mutter, dumbfounded "You can't say anything Jen, seriously, Miley has worked really hard at keeping her secret."

"I never would." She says smiling at me. "I'm going to stay with Rob for a little while. I already spoke to him about it."

I stand up and walk over to Jen and push her gently into the wall. I kiss her softly on the nose. Then the cheek. Then the mouth. Before I know it we're passionately kissing and taking off each others clothes. Tears streaming down our faces.

**(End Flashback)**

We made love for hours that night. I think we both needed it. It was us saying goodbye. Jen moved out the next day, and called me yesterday to tell me that she was moving to L.A.

It's been 2 weeks since we broke up.

Miley comes home from her tour today and I'm sat nervously in her living room. I have a bunch of lilies next to me, and I'm wearing her favourite jeans.

I've been here for 2 hours already, having bribed Jackson for the key to her apartment, after promising him I would stop hurting his sister.

I don't know what I can say to her. And if I'm honest, I don't know if she'll even take me back.

I hear her keys in the door and her mumbling angrily to herself.

"Sweet nibblets." Miley mutters "Jerkson are you here?" I swoon for a second, allowing myself to let the feelings I have for Miley run rampant

"No. He's not." I say, walking into her line of site

"Lilly." She says, pausing

"Miley." I say, walking over to her

"Um, not that I don't like the surprise Lils, but what ya doin here? I'm kinda tired." Miley says, regaining her composure and walking passed me

I grab her arm and stop her in her tracks. She turns to me, tears shining in her eyes.

"I came her to talk to you." I say, slowly "I really fucked up, Miles."

I see concern flash across her face as she ushers me to the couch.

"What happened? Are you OK?" She asks, sitting on the table in front of me

"Well..." I say nervously "There's this girl. She was in love with her best friend, for years and years." I say, smiling at her

"Well, she went and got a girlfriend, and she managed to hurt her girlfriend and her best friend. And she doesn't know how to make it right." I finish.

"Do you love her?" Miley asks, seemingly uncomfortable

"More than life itself." I reply, honestly.

"Then you apologise and get your girl." Miley says, standing up "Her best friend will get over her."

I stop and smile for a second.

"I kinda hope she doesn't, cos I'm crazy in love with her." I say as a shocked Miley turns to face me.

"What is this Lils?" Miley asks

I step towards her and wipe the tears from her face, and push her hair behind her ears.

"Your accent. Your Legs. Your laugh. Your carefree attitude. The way you can be an international pop star and a cowgirl at the same time." I say, leaning in close to her "The way you always smell like apples. Your hair, god your hair." I stop and kiss her

"The fact that I could kiss you forever." I say and kiss her again

"I love you Miles, I love you more than anything and I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that I'd rather break Jens heart, then live my life without you by my side."

"Do you promise?" Miley says, wrapping her arms around my waist "I guess you heard the new song then?" She asks, with a grin

"My jeans huh?" I ask as I intertwine our hands and kiss hers.

"I love you Lil." She tells me, looking into my eyes

"Show me." I say as I walk us up the stairs.

It was worth it ya know? I don't care how long it took me to get to Miley, but now that I'm here I couldn't imagine anything else. Everything in my life constantly leads me back to her, and that's the way I like it.

The end!

* * *

Thanks guys, sorry if it seemed rushed!


End file.
